


The 100 Chat

by OceansGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby & Anya are over everyone's shit, Almost Everyone - Freeform, And Raven, Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Anya is a proud 'sister', Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clexa, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone cusses, Everyone ships everyone, Except for some, Explicit Language, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kabby, Lexa & Raven Reyes Friendship, Lexa has terrible pick up lines, Lexa is gay as fuck, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Protective Abby Griffin, Raven's meme, Their done, everyone is ooc, i think, just an idea, ranya, so is anya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: I think the title says it all... This was something that I couldn't get off of my mind.. Everyone is out of character.. And I guess its in the same universe as the show (?).. Just go with it..





	1. RAVEN NO!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have no idea what came over me.. This isn't meant to be a serious fic, I SWEAR!!!
> 
> Anyways, there are some crack ships but not ones that make a lot of us uncomfortable..  
> And just to clear things up the following characters are basically BrOTPs (I believe that's the right term) Abby & Anya are Bro because well, Clexa. Lexa & Bell are Bros, I don't know why, I can just see them ganging up on Clarke and embarrassing her. Raven, Octavia, & Clarke are the troublemakers.. NOT EVERYONE WILL SHOW UP THIS CHAPTER AND OTHERS. They will pop in and out!!! (Italic: Trigedasleng) 
> 
> WARNING!!!
> 
> Raven is the meme master  
> Lexa has terrible pick up lines  
> Clarke is terrible at keeping her relationship with Lexa a secret  
> Anya & Abby are done with everyone, they're the only adults.  
> Everyone cusses, especially Lexa, Raven, Anya, Bell, Clarke, and Finn.

 

 

_Raven Reyes has added_

**[Marcus], [Abby], [Clarke], [Lexa], [Anya], [Bellamy], [Echo], [Octavia], [Murphy], [Monty], [Jasper], and [Finn]**

_to **Skaikru are better**_

 

 

 

 **Raven** : This is gonna be good!

 

 **Bellamy** : Raven.. What the hell?

 

 **Raven** : What?

 

 **Clarke** : Dare I even ask what's going on in your head, Reyes?

 

 **Raven** : LOL! NOPE

 

 **Kane** : Raven, why have you added us to this, chat?

 

 **Raven** : I'm bored.

 

 **Octavia:** Yo, Reyes. How do I change my name on this??

 

 **Raven:** I got ya boo :*

_Raven has granted permission for name changes_

 

_**Octavia has changed her name to Skairipa** _

 

 **Skairipa** : Much better!

 

_**Bellamy has changed his name to The King** _

 

 **The** **King** : Moving on. Raven, make things go boom if you're bored..

 

_**Raven has changed her name to Reyes** _

_**Clarke has changed her name to Princess** _

 

 **Princess** : Raven, who else did you add..? >->

 

 **Reyes:** 'King', Doc has banned me from making bombs.. And well, Princess, look at the roster...

 

 **Abby** : Raven, you can't just go blowing things up when you're bored or if someone makes you upset..

 

 **Finn** : Damn Rae, blowing up shit left and right much? Wait..

 

_**Finn has changed his name to Spacewalker** _

 

 **Spacewalker** : There we go

 

_**Jasper has changed his name to Goggles** _

 

 **Goggles** : Well, well, well. You guys starting a party without me?? :(

 

 **Princess** : What the hell, Raven!?

 

 **Reyes** : WHAT!?

 

 **Princess** : You added at least three people who aren't even Skaikru...

 

 **Echo** : I hope you realized we've been here the whole time...

 **Echo** : Bell <3

 

 **The King** : Hii Echo :)

 

 **Skairipa** : Gross.. GET A ROOM PLS!!

 

 **Anya** : Tell me again why you let them in, Lex?

 

 **Lexa** : The alliance was necessary...

 

 **Anya** : Really?

 

_**Raven has changed Anya's name to Grounder Princess** _

 

 **The King** : Uh, Raven?

 

 **Reyes** : Yes, Belly?

 

 **Lexa** : Raven. If I was you, which I've been in your position, I'd find a place to hide..

 

 **Reyes** : Haha.. Wait.. Why?

 

 **Echo** : Lex, where'd Anya go?

 

 **Reyes** : Welp. IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU GUYS!

 

 **Spacewalker** : Raven always knew how to piss people off..

 

 **Goggles** : I'll miss her tbh

 

 **Abby** : Maybe I should've lifted the bomb ban..

 

 **Kane** : No, you shouldn't have. 

 

 

_**Lexa has changed her name to Commander** _

 

 **Commander** : Seriously though, where's Anya?

 

 **The King** : ....

 

 **Echo** : ...

 

 **Princess** : Wait, you don't know where she went?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : That was most fun I had in years! :)

 

 **Goggles** : WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?! 

 

 **Grounder Princess** : I chased her, threw knives at her. Last time I ever did that was when Little One decided to back talk me, right Little One?

 

 **Commander** : I'm not little anymore!

 

 **Reyes** : At least she spared me..

 

 **Skairipa:** Clarke? Raveeeennn?

 

 **Princess** : Yes, O?

 

 **Skairipa** : Can we go swimming??

 

 **Reyes** : YES, CAN WE??

 

 **Princess** : O, remember what happened last time?

 

 **Echo** : What happened?

 

 **Reyes** : Did you get some, O? ;}

 

 **Commander** : ......

 

 **Abby** : Lexa, are you okay?

 

 **Commander** : DO NOT GO IN THE WATER!

 

 **The King** : Why?

 

 **Kane:** Now I'm curious..

 

 **Grounder Princess** : This gonna be good...

 

 **Commander** : YOU ALMOST LET ME DIE ANYA!!

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Well you decided to be a little brat and hop in the water.

 

 **Commander** : I COULD'VE DIED! I WAS ALMOST UNDERWATER!

 

 **Grounder Princess** : But I saved you, Lexy Lou <3

 

 **Princess** : OMG

 

 **Spacewalker** : This is great! lol

 

 **Abby** : Clarke.. Watch it, I have PLENTY of stories about you.

 

 **Kane** : Some for which I was present in..

 

 **Princess** : MOM NO!!

 

 **Reyes** : MOM YES!!!

 

 **The King** : Please, do tell! :}

 

 **Goggles** : What's that smell?

 

 **Echo** : I don't smell anything?

 

 **Commander** : Well maybe that's because, WE'RE IN POLIS!

 

 **Spacewalker** : Oh no..

 

 **Skairipa** : Raven, please tell me that's not what I think it is...

 

 **Abby** : RAVEN NO!

 

 **Reyes** : RAVEN YES!!!


	2. Break The Wall + Abby & Anya done with the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy & Lexa give their girlfriends a hard time, considering that they act like children.  
> While Anya & Abby are done with everyone's shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what 'Breaking the Fourth Wall' means, I've heard it's basically someone who becomes aware of things (?) so I'll try my best in this chapter.. I also don't know how to put photos in this so no Raven memelord yet. Just a heads up again Italic: Trigedasleng  
> Bold italic: Private chat. Its better when it shows up!
> 
> P.S. Some of the relationships are slow burn, mostly Ranya and kinda with Clexa, their together but keeping it a secret which they fail at when it comes to Mama Abby and Protective Sister Anya!  
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> And thank you for the comments and kudos <3

 

 

 **Spacewalker:** Holy shit, we actually survived!

 

 **Echo** : Survived what exactly?

 

 **Princess** : Raven made a bomb.. And decided to detonated it in Arkadia..

 

 **Reyes** : But you have to admit it, it was AWESOME!!!

 

 **Commander** : Nice to some of you are alive still..

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Skaikru people are weird...

 

 **Abby** : Raven..

 

Reyes: Yas, Doc??

 

 **Abby** : You're grounded..

 

 **Reyes** : WHAT!?

 

 **Commander** : That pun tho..

 

 **Echo** : I don't know if I should feel offended or what..

 

 **The King** : Get used to the puns, Echo...

 **The King** : It's annoying...

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Lex.

 

 **Commander** : Yes?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Come over.

 

 **Reyes** : DAYUM. SOMEONE GONNA GET SOOOOME

 

 **Princess** : WHAT!?

 

 **Spacewalker** : Who knew lol

 

 **Commander** : Why..?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : So, I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS IN A MATCH

 

 **Goggles** : Them fighting words lol

 

 **Abby** : Great...

 

 **Skairipa** : I NEED TO SEE THIS SHIT!

 

 **Reyes** : Fuck, I thought we'd actually get a good show..

 

 **Echo** : I hope you all realized they can go for hours. ;)

 

 **Commander** : ECHO!

 

 **Echo** : Yeessss?

 

 **Commander** : NO

 

 **The King** : Uh, Clarke??

 

 **Princess** : What..?

 

 **Spacewalker:** You okay there??

 

 **Princess** : Of course, what makes you think I'm not??

 

 **Goggles:** You just broke glass...

 

 **Abby** : CLARKE!

 

 **Princess** : Whaaaat?

 

 **Abby** : Get over to the med bay so I can see it.

 

 **Princess** : Ugh

 

**_Lexa has added Clarke to private chat_ **

**_  
_ **

 

 **Commander** : Clarke?

 

 **Princess** : What..?

 

 **Commander** : What's wrong?

 

 **Princess** : Nothing..

 

 **Commander** : Clarke, does this have to do with what Anya and Raven said?

 

 **Princess** : Yes..

 

 **Commander** : Clarke, I need you to listen to me...

 

 **Princess** : How? We're texting..

 

 **Commander** : Damn it Princess don't ruin the moment..

 

 **Princess** : Sorry, carry on.

 

 **Commander** : Anya is like a sister to me. My extremely gay older sister. Nothing has happened between like Raven assumes. Clarke, I love you. You're the only this I want to see when I wake up and when I go to sleep. You're the only one I want to be with forever, even in death...

 

 **Princess** : Awh, Lexa.. I love you too. Come cuddle meeeee?

 

 **Commander** : I will <3

 **Commander** : Clarke?

 

 **Princess** : Yes, love?

 

 **Commander** : On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9

 

 **Princess** : Lexa... Don't you dare..

 

 **Commander** : Because I'm the only 1 you need. B)

 

 **Princess** : Bye.

 

 **Commander** : CLARKE NOOOOOO.

_**Clarke has left the private chat** _

 

 **The King** : WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING ALREADY?!

 

 **Reyes** : FUCK NO

 

 **Spacewalker** : Rae, it's just three days..

 

 **Reyes** : THREE DAYS OF FUCKING TORTURE 

 

 **Goggles** : Well you decided to make a bomb... Soooooo

 

 **Skairipa** : Raven, chill. We still can have fun with things going booooom :)

 

 **Echo** : Bell, you complained when Lexa banned you from Polis because you were drunk as fuck and getting too honest with me. In front of EVERYONE

 

 **The King** : Lies..

 

 **Commander** : Not really. I do recall you saying something about Echo when she walked out..

 

 **Echo** : Wait. Whut?!

 

 **The King** : Lexa, don't.

 

 **Commander** : I believe it was " Holy shit, Echo is so hot. I'd tap that till morning. She's so beautiful, funny, and sweet. I love her so much.. She's life.." It was very entertaining.

 

 **The King** : ......

 

 **Reyes** : HA

 

 **Goggles** : Wow, Bell.

 

 **Spacewalker** : Dayum son

 

 **Princess** : What the fuck did I walk into...

 

 **Abby** : CLARKE

 

 **Princess** : WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?

 

 **Abby** : LANGUAGE!

 

 **Echo** : Anyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **Grounder Princess** : What.?

 

 **Echo** : What's up?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : The sky.

 

 **Commander** : HAHAHA

 

 **Echo** : Fuck you.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Thanks for the offer, but I like my girls sassy. ;)

 

 **Commander** : Don't we all?

 

 **Princess** : Mooooooooooooooooooooooom?

 

 **Abby** : Yes?

 

 **Princess** : Moooom

 **Princess** : Mommmmy?

 **Princess** : MOM

 

 **Abby:**....

 

 **Princess** : MOM!

 

 **Abby** : WHAT!?

 

 **Princess** : Hii!

 

 **Abby:** That's it. I'm done.

 

 **Reyes** : GOOD JOB CLARKE. YOU'VE MADE YOUR MOM PISSED

 

 **Echo** : Anya?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Hoe don't you dare start

 

 **Commander** : Annnnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **Grounder Princess** : No

 

 **Echo** : But you didn't even give us a chance ;(

 

 **Commander** : Echo broke your swords btw

 

 **Echo** : YOU BITCH

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Fuck this.. I'm out. Peace bitches.

 

 **The King** : I feel bad for both of them tbh

 

 **Skairipa** : I find it fucking funny!

 

 **Princess** : Of course you do, O.

 

 **Commander** : I'm enjoying more than you guys.

 

 **Spacewalker:** How so?

 

 **Commander** : She is currently hanging Echo by her feet at the top of the tower. :3

 

 **The King** : WHAT!?

 

 **Goggles** : Better go save ya girl Bell

 

 

_**Anya has added Abby to a private chat** _

 

 **Abby** : What is it now?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Cut the crap, we both know what it is.

 

 **Abby** : Maybe

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Lexa and Clarke.

 

 **Abby** : Oh, that.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Do they you think they know?

 

 **Abby** : That we know about them because they are extremely terrible at keeping it a secret? No they don't.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Good.

 

 **Abby** : Speaking of which.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : What..? >.>

 

 **Abby** : Raven.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : What about the brat??

 

 **Abby** : You like her. ;}

 

 **Grounder Princess** : WHAT!? I DO NOT

 

 **Abby** : Don't lie Anya. I see the way you eye her when you two are near each other.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT ABBY

 

 **Abby** : Suuuuure

 

 **Grounder Princess** : I hate you. >->

 

 **Abby** : No you don't.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Whatever.. BYE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. I enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well, I will remind you guys that this is a completely out of character story. Maybe in the future I'll make an actually fic for The 100!


	3. Hoe Don't Do It..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's funny? Clexa being completely obvious about their love life.. Well Abby and Anya see it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for the late update. Been busy and trying to come up with some The 100 ideas for fanfics, which is hard... If you guys have any ideas just message me!
> 
> Tumblr: alexthedevil.tumblr.com
> 
> Kik: ShayDanvers

 

 **Spacewalker** : Any of you guys know any good shows to watch? Or movies?

 

 **Echo** : Hmm, I don't know any good shows or movies tbh..

 

 **Reyes** : Watch OITNB

 

 **Goggles** : I love that show ;)

 

 **Abby** : Of course you do..

 

 **The King** : Well dayum. You got shut down by Doc, Jasper lol

 

 **Reyes** : This is why I love you Abby

 

 **Abby** : You're still grounded Raven.

 

 **Reyes** : Damn it!!

 

 **Murphy** : Can you pls chill. My phone keeps blowing up.. Ffs..

 

 **Princess** : Murph, you're only upset because your girl isn't here xD

 

 **Spacewalker** : GUYS?!

 

 **Princess** : Well there's that one show with those kids surviving on Earth?

 

 **Echo** : Ugh, that show is terrible...

 

 **Reyes** : I don't know, I think the girls are hot ;)

 

 **Abby** : Keep it in your pants, Reyes..

 

 **The King** : Abby - 2 Raven - 0 Jasper - 0

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Lexa..?

 

 **Commander** : What?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Did you just snap at me?

 

 **Commander** : No..

 

 **Grounder Princess**   _I found this really cute girl for you_

 

**Commander** **:** _What is up with you and trying to get me to date someone?!_

 

 **Reyes** : Wtf are you guys saying!

 

 **Murphy** : Idk, must be something important..

 

 **Skairipa** : Guys, you know its rude to talk behind our backs

 

 **Commander** :  _I'm not doing it!_

 

 **Grounder Princess** :  _THE FUCK YOU ARE LEXA! IF I HAVE TO I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS DOWN TO THAT RIVER, TIE YOU UP, AND LET MR. SNAKE KILL YOU!_

 

 **Commander** :  _You wouldn't.._

 

 **Grounder Princess** :  _You are going out._

 

 **Commander** :  _No_

 

 **Grounder** **Princess** :  _Yes_

 

 **Commander:** _NO_

 

 **Grounder** **Princess** : LEXA, YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH THAT CHICK!

 

 **Echo** : Oooooh?

 

 **Commander:** I DON'T KNOW THIS FUCKING PERSON ANYA!?!

 

 **Princess** : Excuse me?

 

 **Reyes** : Lexa, get some girly ;)

 

 **Abby** : You should Lexa, maybe stretch your legs. Who knows, maybe it'll be good for you instead of being in your room 24/7

 

 **Spacewalker** : Abby - 3 Raven - 0 Jasper - 0 Lexa - 0

 

 **The King** : This gon be goooooood

 

 **Murphy** : I'm muting you guys

 

 **Commander** : Finn, you should watch that one movie about the Facebook curse shit. It's a good movie..

 

 **Princess** : ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 

 **Skairipa** : THAT MOVIE WAS FUCKING CREEPY.

 

 **Echo** : How..?

 

 **Commander** : I personally found it funny.

 

 **Spacewalker** : The blonde and brunette were cute tbh

 

 **Commander** : FFS, ANYA STOOOOP!!

 

 **Grounder Princess** : No.

 

 **Abby** : Clarke, have you found anyone?

 

 **Commander** : ....

 

 **Princess** : NO!

 

 **The King** : There's that one movie called 'where the devil hides'

 

 **Reyes** : That movie was weird

 

 **Skairipa** : HOLY SHIT!

 

 **Reyes** : WHAT?!

 

 **Skairipa** : LEXA!

 **Skairipa** : CLARKE?

 

 **Commander** : WHAT?!

 

 **Princess** : Yes, my love?

 

 **Skairipa** : EXPLAIN!

 

 **Skairipa** : 

 

 **Reyes** : OH

 

 **The King** : MY

 

 **Goggles** : FUCKING

 

 **Murphy** : GOD

 

 **Commander** : Well, uh..

 

 **Spacewalker** : AWH HELL YEAH! #Clexa

 

 **Echo** : You guys are so stupid...

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Damn it, Abby. It didn't work..

 

 **Abby** : WFT!?

 

 **Princess** : Mom, I can explain...

 

 **Reyes** : HELL YEAH YOU FUCKIN DO MISSY

 

 **Abby** : Clarke, I knew about it already.

 

 **Commander** : Wait.. The fuck?

 

 **Princess** : How long..

 

 **Abby** : You two are very terrible at hiding..

 

 **Grounder Princess** : #Clexa <3

 

 **Abby** : My little baby found someone #Clexa ;)

 

 **The King** : I'M WAITING CLARKE!

 

 **Abby** : Who's top and who's bottom

 

 **Princess** : OMG MOM NO

 

 **Grounder Princess** : I agree with Abby.

 

 **Commander** : Well the first time we did it, it was very emotional considering we've kissed before. So I was the bottom, most of the time I'm top. Sometimes Clarke is but only when she's angry. ;)

 

 **Princess** : Lexa?

 

 **Commander** : Yes, love?

 

 **Princess** : I hate you..

 

 **Commander** : No you don't

 

 **Princess** : Fuck you.

 

 **Commander** : Already have ;)

 

 **Reyes** : Ew. Get a room..

 

 **Commander** : Since Clexa is out :)

 

 **Echo** : Raven, you need to get laid.

 

 **Abby** : Oh yeeaaah

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Hoe don't you dare.

 

 **The King** : ?

 

 **Abby** : Now we gotta make Ranya happen..

 

 **Grounder Princess** : FUCK YOU ABBY!

 

 **Abby** : Kane's got that covered

 

 **Princess** : OMG

 

 **Commander:** HA! I love you Abby

 

 **Abby** : <3

 

 **Kane** : What..?

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Hoe don't do it...

 

 **Spacewalker** : Karma's a bitch

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was funny, I thought it was... Gonna try to update daily but no promises. Just a heads up, I haven't watch S4 because my sister has moved back and took over my mom's room and my mom is in the living room. So that's one of the things stop me from making a serious The 100 fic. Let me know what you guys think and feedback is welcomed!!


	4. Everybody LOVES Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule One: Abby - 5  
> Rule Two: Everyone - 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like work was put into it. Been having a rough week, my best friend of 14 years is going through a shitty time with her boyfriend (Who HATES me), and I've been cleaning up a lot of my OCs backstories as well. So I apologize for the rush!
> 
> Anyways, good news! Lincoln shows up! Well Lexa and Echo drag him in here, Anya vs Abby with the delinquents + Abby embarrassing Kane!!

 

**Commander** : Lincoln!!!

 

**Echo** : You love us, right?

 

**Lincoln** : Depends...

 

**Commander** : On?

 

**Lincoln** : On whatever you want?

 

**Grounder Princess** : What are you yahoos doin?

 

**Echo** : NOTHING!

 

**Commander** : ^ What the bitch said

 

**Reyes** : I love the Woods Family :3

 

**Echo** : But.. I'm not part of the Clan..?

 

**Luna:** Saaammmmeeee

 

**Commander** : LUNAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D

 

**Luna** : Lexxxxxxxxxxxxx :)

 

**Skairipa** : We are better than Skaikru

 

**Princess** : Excuse me?

 

**The King** : I feel offended

 

**Abby** : Lexa?

 

**Commander** : Yes??

 

**Abby** : When am I getting grandchildren?

 

**Lincoln** : WHAT THE FUCK?

 

**Echo** : LANGUAGE

 

**Lincoln** : The hell did I miss?

 

**Princess** : MOM!? THE FUCK?!

 

**Commander** : Clarke hasn't decided yet... 

 

**Abby** : Damn it..

 

**Spacewalker** : Can I be Uncle Finn??

 

**Commander** : SURE!

 

**Reyes** : WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU STUPID BIIIITCH?!

 

**Commander** : What about you?

 

**Grounder Princess** : Chill Lex..

 

**Abby** : Anya, your gay is showing..

 

**Lincoln** : Ha. It's always showing.

 

**Kane** : Abby, this is ridiculous...

 

**Abby** : How?

 

**Kane** : Gossip isn't healthy.

 

**Abby** : You know what else is unhealthy?

 

**Kane** : What..?

 

**Abby** : You eating a bunch of crap.

 

**Echo** : LEXA KEEP HER PLSSSSSS

 

**Lincoln** : Y'all fucked

 

**Princess** : Lexaaaaaaa

 

**Commander** : Yes

 

**Princess** : I miss you. :(

 

**Abby** : AWH

 

**Reyes** : This is fuckin cute.

 

**Kane** : Abby its not that bad :/

 

**Commander** : I miss you too, Clarkey <3

 

**Grounder Princess** : This is grossly cute

 

**Abby** : You're gay af Anya.

 

**Grounder Princess** : I'm straight...

 

**Abby:** So is spaghetti until its wet

 

**Kane** : Abby - 100000000 Everyone - 0

 

**Spacewalker** : ffs this is gr8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter >.< not feelin the vibe today! But if I get inspiration tonight, there will be another chapter


	5. ONTARI NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari joins!! She's completely OUT OF CHARACTER... This chapter starts out as grounders then some things are said about another grounder.. And all hell breaks loose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been doing better with everything so I made a chapter with the Grounders but of course, our 100 shows up. Free popcorn, right?  
> Luna/Ontari are together... NOT IN CANON THO, JUST HERE!! Don't ask...

 

**Luna** : Where are all my Grounders? >.>

 

**Echo** : I'm here lol

 

**Commander** : Lunaaaaaaa :)

 

**Luna** : Lexie :3

 

**Roan** : gags

 

**Ontari** : Jealous much?

 

**Lincoln:** LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 

**Luna:** Linc, waz upppp?

 

**Ontari** : Lu <3

 

**Luna** : Hello my love <3

 

**Ontari** : LEXA?!

 

**Commander** : Yas?

 

**Ontari** : DID IT HAPPEN?!

 

**Echo** : B)

 

**Commander** : ;)

 

**Ontari:** ASDFGHJKLJADIO

 

**Roan** : Wtf was that, O?

 

**Skairipa** : WHat?

 

**Luna** : Not you.

 

**Lincoln:** Sorry babe..

 

**Skairipa** : Rude.

 

**Ontari** : BOUT DAMN FUCKIN TIME LEXIE

 

**Commander** : 

 

**Ontari** : YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS #CLEXA4EVERRRR

 

**Nia** : Oh goody! Another Costia.

 

_**Echo has changed Nia name to Ice Bitch** _

 

**Echo** : Whoooopsss

 

**Ice Bitch** : Excuse me?

**Ice Bitch** : Lexa, you should keep her close. It'd be a shame if something happened to that pretty head of hers..

 

**Commander** : .....

 

**Abby** : WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

 

**Lincoln** : AWH HELL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Ice Bitch** : I am the Ice Queen.

 

**Grounder Princess** : You're still alive?

 

**Ice Bitch** : Well of course I am.

 

**Grounder Princess** : Why can't you just roll over and die, hag?

 

**Ontari** : Lexxxxaaaaaaaaaa?

 

**Commander** : Yes?

 

**Luna** : Meet Echo, Ontari, and I at the gate pwease?

 

**Commander** : Why?

 

**Echo** : JUST GET YO NICE ASS OVER HERE

 

**Commander** : Fine...

 

**Reyes** : WHAT'D I MISS

 

**Abby** : How dare you threaten my babies?

 

**Roan** : Abby, I don't think you know who you are talking to..

 

**Lincoln** : I don't think she cares tbh :/

 

**Kane** : She gives zero fucks

 

**Ice Bitch** : I can wipe you out!

 

**Abby** : IDGAF! I WILL CUT YOU IF YOU GO NEAR MY CHILD

 

**Princess** : Where's Lex?

 

**Spacewalker** : I don't know? Ask Ontari, Echo, or Luna?

 

**Princess** : NIA!?

 

**Ice Bitch** : Hello!

 

**Commander** : _Nia, if you go anywhere near her, I will kill you, slowly and skin you alive._

 

**Ice Bitch** :  _If you think YOU can scare me, you are wrong, Lexa._

 

**Luna** : That's fine, Nia :)

 

**Roan** : What did you 3 do?

 

**Ontari** : I MAY HAVE FILLED UP A BALLOON WITH BLOOD!

 

**Echo** : And dragged two panthers in the throne room.

 

**Luna** : And threw the balloon at her. And unchained the beasts...

 

**Reyes** : Lexa?

 

**Commander** : What?!

 

**Princess** : What was your job? >,>

 

**Commander** : Enjoying the show :3

 

**Abby** : I love her

 

**Kane** : WE KNO

 

**The King** : You guys just love fucking with everyone.

 

**Grounder Princess** : Why couldn't I join?

 

**Spacewalker** : Because your gay is showing hella tough.

 

**Grounder Princess** : NO IT'S NOT YOU HOE BAG

 

**Roan** : Is she dead..?

 

**Commander** : Queen's dead.

 

**Ontari** : Luuunnnaaaaaa?

 

**Luna** : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss?

 

**Ontari** : Come here ;)

 

**Lincoln** : PLEASE KEEP IT PG

 

**Abby** : In this family?

 

**Reyes** : HA GOOD LUCK!

 

**_Grounder Princess has added Reyes to private chat_ **

 

 

**Reyes** : Wut??

 

**Grounder Princess** : ;---;

 

**Reyes** : ANYA WHAT'S WRONG?!

**Reyes** : PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!

 

**Grounder Princess** : Imissyou...

 

**Reyes** : Awh I miss you too <3

 

**Grounder Princess** : Come cuddle me?

 

**Reyes** : I have work to do

 

**Grounder Princess** : I got all seasons of Shameless >:)

 

**Reyes** : I WILL BE THERE IN 30 MINS BB

 

**Grounder Princess** : Idiot.

 

_**Grounder Princess has left the chat** _

 

**Commander** : See, Abby. Clarke was really hammered when she called me that, but I didn't stop when she said it. I apologize for making this really awkward.

 

**Reyes** : Wtf happened?

 

**Ontari** : Clarke said mom and both Abby and Lexa replied

 

**Grounder Princess** : OMFG WTF LEX?!

 

**Abby** : B) looks like my job here is done

 

**Ontari** : LEXA PLS KEEP THAT PRECIOUS CHILD!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done...? I am in a landfill bc I is trash lol
> 
> Anyways so I'm kinda planning to make a The 100 fic finally. Well I hope I can, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this! I did.


	6. Candles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the title says it all ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we ALL know who the center of attention will be towards this chapter! LOLOLOLOLOL

 

**Luna** : Lexa, we need to talk...

 

**Commander** : Am I in trouble?

 

**Lincoln** : Not really..

 

**Commander** : OMFG WHAT'D I DO?!

 

**Ontari** : Lexa, we're all worried about you..

 

**Commander** : Why?

 

**Echo** : Well..

 

**Grounder Princess** : IT'S YOUR STUPID OBSESSION WITH CANDLES!

 

**Abby** : Rlly, Anya?

 

**Reyes** : Awh <3

 

**Commander** : HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ASSHAT!

 

**Princess** : It's tru bb

 

**Commander** : EXSQUEEZE ME??

 

**Lincoln** : SRSLY IT'S GETTING OUT OF HAND LEX

 

**Luna** : Lex, babe, we all love you.

 

**Ground Princess** : To an extent...

 

**Abby** : Not helping ya hoe bag..

 

**Grounder Princess:** No you bish

 

**Abby** : O rlly??

 

**Ontari** : THIS IS LEXA TIME! NO YOU TWO!

 

**Echo** : You should at least tone it down a bit, Lexie..

 

**Commander** : Y u guys hate me?!

 

**Princess** : I don't.. But during the day? I can understand at night Lex. But THERE IS A SUN DURING THE DAY!

 

**Lincoln** : Pls Lex

 

**Commander** : Fine...

 

**Princess** : Are you pouting?

 

**Commander** : NO I AM NOT

 

**Echo** : You always pout doe

 

**Luna** : IT WAS SO CUTE WHEN WE WERE GROWING UP!

 

**Ontari** : I wish I could've saw tht Dx

 

**Abby** : So Anya. B}

 

**Grounder Princess** : Wtf do you want?

 

**Abby** : How are you and Raven?

 

**Commander** :Wait..

 

**Spacewalker** : OMFG

 

**Reyes** : Abby I have no idea wat u r talkin about..

 

**Abby** : You sure? 

 

**Reyes** : I DO NOT LIKE ANYA! SHE MAKES ME WANNA SCREAM!

 

**Grounder Princess** : You scream loud Commander Boom. It's reaaaaaaally sexy ;}

 

**Ontari** : RANYA <3

 

**Spacewalker** : MURPHY YOU OWE ME

 

**Murphy** : STFU

 

**Princess** : Sore loser much?

 

**Lincoln:** Ofc he is

 

**Abby** : 

 

 

**Spacewalker** : 

 

 

**Commander** : Clarke?

 

**Princess** : Yas??

 

**Commander** : ily <3

 

**Luna** : Gag

 

**Ontari** : I thought you liked that Luna? D;

 

**Abby** : HAHAHAHAAAA

 

**Lincoln** : Can we please just enjoy these two?

**Lincoln:**

              

              

 

**Echo** : Cries

 

**Ontari** : I'M WAITING FOR CHILDREN

 

**Abby** : Let's not forget the reunion?

        

       

 

**Reyes** : Whale dayum Clarkey

 

**Princess** : I was upset..

 

**Grounder Princess:** Clearly

 

**Ontari** : BUT LOOK AT THEM NOW

 

**Commander** : '

                     My wittle bb

 

**Princess** : RLLY?!

 

**Echo** : ;}

 

**Reyes** : 

           What caused this face??

 

**Grounder Princess** : Titus

 

**Abby** : I hate that lil bitch -_-

 

**Princess** : Lexa?

 

**Commander** : Yessssssss?

 

**Princess** : Can you do me a favor?

 

**Commander** : Yas

 

**Princess** : 

                       STOP

                       

                      BEING

                      

                      SO

                      

                      DAMN

                      

                    SEXY

 

**Kane** : Do you need water Clarke?

 

**Commander** : Sorry Clarke. Not gonna happen.

 

**Lincoln** : I don't think there's enough water to even satisfy Clarke rn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue hue. You're welcome, and I was extremely tempted to put Thomas and Alycia's little moment from a movie but I didn't wanna get killed from the fandom ;{


	7. Update!!

Sorry for not updating this guys, I hope you can forgive me! I've been working on a separate The 100 fic (Not the series that I've been posting), and it's been consuming me.. So I will try my best to update this & make it funny..

But there is more to not updating:

 

My dog is getting old (Which may not seem serious) but he's special to me, so it's been emotional and draining to see him like this.

Things are getting pretty shitty with my family: bills, living situation, & my own stuff. So just hang on a for a little bit.. <3  


	8. Sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca joins! AND MORE EMBARRASSING LEXI LOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!!!
> 
> Been a long time so here we go

 

 

 **Luna** : OMFG 

 

 **Ontari** : I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED

 

 **Echo** : Dare I ask?

 

 **Commander:** U rlly don't wanna kno Echo..

 

 **Becca** : MAN CLARKE IS VOCAL 

 

 **Abby** : O rlly?

 

 **Lincoln:** It was too loud...

 

**Echo:**

 

 **Becca** : My partner wasn't even that vocal. 

 

 **Commander** : 

                     We done yet?

 

**Ontari:**

 

 **Luna** : 

 

 **Commander** : FFS STOOOOOOP

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Lex knows how to please a girl B)

 

 **Becca** : GOD I AM SO PROUD OF MY BABY

 

 **Commander:** PLEASE LET'S MOVE ON

 

 **Echo** : You sure it's no 'Let's get it on'?

 

 **Ontari** : OHSHIT LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLL

 

**Luna:**

 

 **Princess** : LET'S NOT RN

 

 **Becca** : Rdy for round two, ? ;)

 

**Echo:**

 

**Luna:**

 

 **Abby:** Where tf is my round two?

 

 **Princess** : MOM!

 

**Lincoln:**

 

**Commander:**

**Commander** : Tbh.. I ship it..

 

 **Princess:** LEXA YOU AREN'T HELPING

 

 **Echo:** What about Kane??

 

 **Luna** : ECHO STFU FOR NOW

 

**Becca:**

 

**Abby:**

 

 **Reyes** : WHAT'D I MISS?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STARTED SHIPPING BECCA & ABBY OUT OF NOWHERE SO DEAL WITH IT
> 
> I hoped you guys liked it. I tried my best toooooo


	9. Flop-R-Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippy Flop Flop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back! Well with this trashy fic anyways. I know I was lagging really back with this story so I am very sorry and begging for your forgiveness ;~;  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 **Princess** : Any of you guys know where my mom is?

 

 **Grounder Princess:** You don't wanna know..

 

 **Reyes:** WHy 

 

 **Echo:** I feel like shoving knives in my ears now..

 

 **The King** **:** WHAT!? WHY! WHO HAS HURT YOU!?

 

 **Luna:** Chill Belly. It's just something all of us will never hear the same.

 

 **Commander** : Now I know where you get your vocals from Clarke. ^~^

 

 **Lincoln:** They aren't!?

 

 **Ontari** : THEY ARE! OMFG MAKE IT STOP

 

 **Princess:** LEXA WTF WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? AND ARE THEY SERIOUSLY BANGING?!

 

 **Reyes:** LEXA RECORD THAT SHIT!

 

 **Commander** : I have been

 

 **Skairipa:** OhMyGod, what is wrong with you two!?

 

 **Becca:** Do you mind NOT spamming the phone pls?!

 

 **Abby:** Exsqueeeeze me? Wtf do you think you're doing Becca..

 

 **Becca:** You ;)

 

 **Spacewalker** : WHATTHEFUCKISDIS!?

 

 **Luna:** MAKE IT STAHP FFS

 

 **Commander:** NOOOOPE

 

**Echo:**

         Bell.. Halp me.

 

 **The King:** I GOT YOU BB

 

**Ontari:**

            O HELP ME

 

 **Skairipa:** OH HAIL NO!

 

**Commander:**

 

 **Princess:** LEXA NO 

 

 **Reyes:** LEXA YAS

 

**Princess:**

 

 **Commander:** Excuse you. Who gave you the mf right to use that?

 

 **Luna** : She did

 

 **Grounder Princess** : I rather hear Clexa than Abecca go at it..

 

 **Reyes:** Why not both

 

 **Spacewalker** : HOW BOUT NO

 

 **Becca:** I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!

 

 **Abby:** AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP STOPPING

 

**Echo:**

 

 

 **Grounder Princess:** They finally stopped..

 

 **Reyes:** How much you wanna bet they looked at each other like this before hopping in bed!

          

 

 **Becca:** Lex. What do you think?

 

 **Princess** : HOe DoNT DoIT

 

**Commander:**

 

 **Princess:** You are so lucky I love you!

 

 

**_Commander has add The King to Brollexa Chat_ **

 

 **Commander:** I NEED HELP BELLABOO!!

 

 **The King:** With you shipping Abecca or your unhealthy obsession with candles?

 

 **Commander** : I'll show videos to Echo of you singing Disney songs in your underwear

 

 **The King** : SO WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH!? :D

 

 **Commander:** I WANNA PROPOSE TO CLARKE..

 

**The King: ........**

 

 **Commander** : Bell? :(

 

 **The King** : Are you being serious?

 

 **Commander** : WHALE OFC I AM DUMB DUMB

 

 **The King:** Chill, I'll help.

 

 **Commander** : Yay!

 

 

 **Becca:** WHERE IS MY CHILD!

 

 **Spacewalker:**?

 

 **Abby:** She's talking about Lexa.

 

 **Grounder Princess** : I don't know where the devil is.

 

 **Spacewalker:** I LIKE MY HEAD TYVM

 

 **Echo:** HAHAHAHAHHAAAA

 

 **Ontari:** That was hella funnnnyyy

 

 **Lincoln:** No, it was fckin scary..

 

 **Commander** : Yas, Mom. -___-

 

 **Becca:** What are you doing?

 

 **Commander:** Clarke ;)

 

**Becca:**

 

 **Abby:** You two are so full of yourselves

 

 **Princess:** MOMNO!

 

**Becca: ;)**

 

 **Commander** : Clarrrrrrke

 

 **Princess:** Fuck off -_-

 

 **Echo:** Looks like someone is sleeping on the floor tonight

 

 **Reyes:** Poor raccoon...

 

 **Luna:** I am so glad I never became Heda

 

 **Ontari:** Boooooooooooooooooo


	10. Do you kno de wey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! For a while though, until I fall off the face of the Earth :D

**Reyes:** But Becca! DO YOU KNO DA WEEEEEEEEEEEEY?

 

 **Becca** : Pls delete everything...

**Commander** : NO DONT LEAVE 

 

 **Grounder Princess** : Shes probably over Raven... 

 

 **Reyes:** But, I is awesome

 

 **Spacewalker:** I mean, that's debatable 

 

**Abby:**

 

 **Echo:** STARTING NOW THIS WHOLE CONVO IS GIFS!!!

 

 **The King:**  

 

**Commander:**

 

**Becca:**

 

 **Princess:** Who are they...?

 

 **Becca:** Back in MY days, these Queens were the shit...

 

**Abby:**

 

**Becca:**

 

**Commander:**

 

**Abby:**   
  


 

**Becca:**

 

 **Princess:** Please get a rooooooooooooooooooooom

 

 **Commander:** BUT WHYYYY

 

 **Princess:** WELL ONE IS MY MOM AND THE OTHER IS YOUR MOTHER FIGURE

 

 **Becca:** Abbbbbbbby you know I loooooove yoooooooooooooou

 

 **Abby:** But do you really.???

 

 **Reyes:** AT LEAST SHE KNOWS DA WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVen adults deserve some private time ;) *insert lets get it on*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strictly DMing between Abby and Becca, because lets get real even moms need a break from brats (why not add some sad shit too?), plus at the end there's hacking from our little Raven and to celebrate S5... BECHO ToOOOOOOOOOoooooo

 

**Abby:** Are you still up?

 

**Becca:** NoPE

 

**Abby:** -.-

 

**Becca:** What?

 

**Abby:**

 

**Becca:**

 

**Abby:** So how are you and I gonna make this work exactly??

 

**Becca:**

            Just go with the flow Abby -.-

 

**Abby:** Thats impossible..

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Bellamy:** Wyd?

 

**Echo:** Laying in an uncomfortable bed -.-

 

**Bellamy:** Dooooing?

 

**Echo:** Missing you o.o

 

**Bellamy:** OH?

 

**Echo:** Its lonely here >.>

 

**Bellamy:** I know, but think about it, in two days we'll see each other ^-^

 

**Raven:** Y'all are grossly cute

 

**Bellamy: RAVEN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABoUT THIS?!**

**Raven:**

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Abby:** Come over.

 

**Becca:** I can't :/

 

**Abby:**

 

**Becca:** ITS JUST FOR ONE NIGHT!?

 

**Abby: AND BITCH?! IM TRAPPED WITH IDIOTS**

 

**Becca:**

 

**Abby:**

 

**Becca:**

 

**Raven:**

 

**Abby:** DAMN IT RAVEN!!


End file.
